


hottest day of the year

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, PJO, Summer, Wordcount: 100-500, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: This was probably going to be the hottest day of the year.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 29





	hottest day of the year

Will was letting out a loud groan. The sun was high up in the clear blue sky, and it was way to hit to think straight. This was probably going to be the hottest day of the year, he could literally call it as he sat there in the infirmary, looking over at all the campers who had come in with symptoms for heat stroke. He cursed at his father and wondered how he was even driving the chariot with the sun properly. His driving was atleast giving him the triple amount of work, and, working in the heat was anything but fun.

His shirt literally felt like it was glued to his back thanks to all the sweat, and he silently prayed to the gods to let it cool down by just a few degrees to keep everyone safe.

He hoped that they for once, would listen. But of course, you couldn’t get everything you wished for.

He continued to work until his shift was over, and when it was, he literally ran out of the cabin, trying to get some fresh air. The sun literally felt like it was frying his skin, so he sat down by a tree in the shade. And, before he knew it, he was joined by Nico. He was carrying a bottle of water.

“Here, you look absolutely awful, take some water.”

“Hah, that’s a fun way to treat your boyfriend,” he began, before taking the bottle from his hands, and chugged the entire thing in a few, enormous gulps. “Thank you so much, I really needed that. It’s so hot, I’m sweating like crazy, and the infirmary’s packed to the brink. It’s way too hot for this.”

“I honestly feel sorry for you. It is too warm. Do you want to come to my cabin, it’s extra cold there.”

Will nodded, Nico was right. The Hades cabin always seemed to be a few degrees colder than every other place, and at a time like this, he really appreciated it. They could also do some kissing.

“Great idea, let’s go there now or I’ll end up getting heat stroke and end up in an infirmary bed with my parents.”


End file.
